1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to image sensors, image processing systems including the same, and methods of operating the same, and more particularly, to image sensors for more accurately and/or quickly sensing a pixel signal of a 1T pixel, image processing systems including the same, and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of Conventional Art
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. The image sensor includes a plurality of pixels. When each of the pixels includes a transfer transistor, a reset transistor, a selection transistor, and a source follower transistor, each pixel is referred to as a 4T pixel.
With the development of technology, the size of pixels has decreased. For instance, instead of 4T pixels, pixels with a single transistor (1T pixels) have been developed. However, detailed sensing methods of image sensors including 1T pixels are not known.